


Blinded By Hatred

by IrinaNiku



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blindness, Character Death, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Enemies, Gang Rape, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Minor Character Rape, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Please Don't Hate Me, Rape, Sad Ending, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrinaNiku/pseuds/IrinaNiku
Summary: He had to do something. After all, it was Izuna who told their father about Madara meeting a Senju. Something had to be done. It had to be compensated.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	1. Short Trip

"Madara, Izuna, its dinner time" their mother called them.

The brothers were in their shared room sitting next to each other. Izuna was cleaning his sword. Madara had wrapped his arms around his legs and lowered his head. His gesture was exactly the same as Hashirama's depression mode. But there was a difference between Hashirama's depression mode and Madara's current depression: nothing could bring Madara out of it.

Izuna put the sword aside and stood up. "Shall we go for dinner?"

"Tell Mom I'm not hungry," Madara replied softly.

_Again ?_

It's been two weeks since his older brother awakened his sharingan. since his friendship with that Senju ended. all this time Madara barely ate or left home. Izuna could no longer endure this situation. "Now what? That boy is a Senju! How long do you want to cry for him? You can't change it!" Izuna said in an aggressive tone.

"Izuna" the elder raised his head. "You're the last person I want to yell at. So shut up. I just want some time. And **I don't cry.** "

The younger brother stared at him for a moment and then left without saying a word. That night passed. The younger child of the Uchiha family believed he had to do something. After all, it was Izuna who told their father about Madara meeting a Senju. Something had to be done. It had to be compensated.

* * *

It was almost sunset. Tobirama was training outside the Senju area when a voice called him "Senju Tobirama"

He turned his head towards the voice. it was that Uchiha boy, Izuna.

"I came here to talk to you," the Uchiha continued.

They both seemed to be alone. "What do you want, Uchiha?"

After a short pause, Izuna asked, "How's your brother?" He knew no better way to start the conversation

 _my brother ?_ Tobirama was surprised.

"Since when do the Uchiha interrogate about my brother?"

"Since today." the black-haired boy went closer. "I don't care about your brother. I care about mine. My brother is drowning in depression. It's our fault. Both of us. I'm here to fix it. You have to help me."

"Keep dreaming" with no doubt , he turned around and walked away, but stopped at Izuna's voice. "Help me set a meeting."

Tobirama paused for a moment and then replied, "I don't want them to meet."

The white-haired boy left, the other was still staring at him. "I'll be here every day. If you change your mind ..."

The Senju cut the Uchiha's words. "Dont, This is my training place."

Izuna came. He came every day. Tobirama ignored him though. They saw each other every day without saying a word. Tobirama always stopped practicing as soon as Izuna arrived then he left without any look at the other. But he couldn't avoid the Uchiha. His brother wasnt feeling well either, and Tobirama knew that nothing but that Uchiha boy would make Hashirama better. however, the albino knew the longer their friendship lasted, the more his elder brother will suffer.

* * *

"Elder brother," Tobirama entered the room.

"what is it?" Hashirama said in a cold tone as he was making an herbal medicine.

"Get up. We're going on a short trip."

"I have to finish this. Besides... Dad doesnt let me go out."

"I talked to him. He let us go for two days." His words surprised his elder brother.

"Two days?" the brunet repeated with wide eyes.

"he's not satisfied with your mood. I promised to make you feel better."

Hashirama lowered his head. His depression deepened. "Why? I don't want you to get in trouble. You shouldn't have promised."

Tobirama frowned. "Don't be stupid. Get ready. We'll leave before sunset." He left the room.

Hashirama stared at his herbs. He continued making that herbal medicine since he had no desire to go out.

When the sun set, the two brothers left the house. Tobirama had already informed Izuna. He was doing his part while Izuna was doing his. There was a long silence between the Senju brothers. Tobirama broke it after reaching their destination. "Here it is"

Hashirama stopped and looked around. He knew they were at Tobirama's training spot. "Are we gonna stay here? What's the use? We could have more fun at home," he didn't seem to want to have fun though.

Tobirama turned to Hashirama "brother,"

Hashirama looked into his red eyes and let him talk "I was gonna tell you when I'm sure we're alone."

 _What is so important that he doesnt want to be heard?_ Hashirama was curious.

"I met Uchiha Izuna. he's bringing his brother."

"Madara ?!" Hashirama said loudly. He was surprised. He never thought that Tobirama would bring him to meet Madara !

The albino nodded. The older looked around and then to the way to the Uchiha area. He couldn't wait. His heart was beating faster. He missed his grumpy Uchiha. **His grumpy Uchiha.**


	2. You'd Better Come Soon !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at english , sorry :( I hope you like it anyway

A few hours passed. The Senju brothers were still at the meeting spot. The Uchiha brothers, however, were late. This worried Hashirama. Why is his friend late? Could something have happened to him?

"Tobirama?" Hashirama called out to him. His voice was trembling.

Tobirama looked at him. There was no emotion seen on Tobirama's face. He then looked at the path that Izuna often came from. "He's coming."

The younger boy frowned without breaking his stare as his brother was looking at him with those worried brown eyes of his. ( Which was weird. Why should Tobirama frown when he was the one to set this meeting ? )

Not long after, Hashirama was able to see what Tobirama sensed. A boy in dark clothes was coming towards them.

"Madara!" Hashirama cried in joy and ran towards him with a big grin. Izuna gasped and startled wrapping his hand around his sword and prepared to defend himself. Hashirama, however, stopped as soon as he realized the boy was not Madara. His joy suddenly faded. He knew Izuna from the last time he met Madara. He knew he was Madara's last remaining brother. His brown eyes were filling with worriness. "Where is Madara?"

"He doesnt want to come," Izuna was ashamed to say. After his efforts to persuade Tobirama, he had come alone to send the Senjus back.

Hashirama did not know how he should feel. The good news is that Madara is fine. But at the same time ... Madara still adhered to his decision about ending their friendship.

They were silent for a moment.

"Are we going to try Plan B ?" Tobirama asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

The other boys looked at him in surprise. (Hashirama was even more surprised because he didn't know there was a Plan B. Izuna knew. But he thought the white-haired Senju was against it.)

"What's Plan B ?" Hashirama asked.

"We had a Plan B which was Tobirama bringing me and my brother to you if he didn't succeed on bringing you here. So did the opposite," Uchiha explained.

" The plan I objected," Tobirama said before allowing Hashirama to speak. "We can't trust each other."

 _I see, This stupid Senju is still distrustful._ Izuna wished he could cut his throat to his stomach right here.

"Then go home. We'll meet each other on the battlefield." he said firmly. he was offended.

"I can trust you. I can trust you. Take me to Madara." Hashirama said waving his hands trying to calm Izuna.

"Brother! You can't go alone among hundreds of them!" His younger brother protested.

"I'm not going alone. You're coming with me."

"And why should I do this?"

"You shouldn't." Izuna responded sooner, avoiding the older Senju to talk. "It's easier to hide one Senju than two of them. I'd be glad if you stay here until we return."

Tobirama sighed and walked over to them. "Show the way"

* * *

He had to sleep. The first mission with his Sharingan would begin tomorrow. He had to wake up early in the morning. But he couldn't sleep. His eyes did not stay closed for a long time. He tried sheep counting.

_One sheep, two sheeps, three sheeps, four Hashishramas._

His eyes opened. He sighed deeply and covered his face with his palms. "Hashirama" Madara whispered.

He felt confused. He didn't know what to think of. Being worried that his younger brother has gone to meet the Senjus by himself ? or regreting losing his chance to meet Hashirama? Why did his life become so complicated at once? Of course, he should be worried about his brother, not meeting a stupid Senju.

He turned his head to the window from which Izuna sneaked out. A moment later, his eyes widened when he saw Hashirama entering through the window.

"Hashirama" Madara got up.

"Madara," Hashirama giggled a little. "Good to see you're still awake"

Madara was happy. He missed this annoying Senju. But that feeling only lasted a few seconds. And then, first of all, "Where is Izuna?" Madara asked.

Hashirama turned his back and looked at the other boys. The two entered. With all four of them present, Hashirama began. "Madara, why didn't you want to see me? Do you really want to abandon our friendship ? Do you really want to abandon the dreams we had together?"

"I thought I made it clear to you at the riverbank, Hashirama. Whatever my brother did , he was on his own. I didnt ask him to."

Hashirama stared at him in disbelief.

"Izuna, lead them out" The older Uchiha finished.

To the hell with all screams Madara will give him, this depression must end. Even if Madara doesn't want to. "But brother, you love him," Izuna said, even though he knew it'll make his brother mad of him. 

The others were shocked. The Senjus' eyes widened and Madara forgot to breathe for a moment.

Izuna continued after a short break. "You two can still meet. The war be damned"

The older Uchiha didn't feel well. First, meeting with Hashirama, now Izuna's confession of Madara's love for Hashirama. His brain was no longer functioning well. "Love is a strong word. It's actually too strong for my feelings to be called" he said firmly.

Hashirama's brown eyes locked on Madara. "It's up to you. Don't let our dreams die, Madara ,Our friendship."

He paused for a moment and then grinned. "By the way , I love you too."

"Brother?!" Tobirama was shocked. There was a pure disgust in his face. _Not Elder brother !!_

"We can go beyond friendship if you allow me." Hashirama continued without paying the slightest attention to Tobirama.

"Brother !! Do you understand what you're saying?" The younger Senju protested again.

Hashirama stopped grinning and looked at Tobirama with a bit of seriousness. Madara was embarrassed and said nothing.

"You and Izuna go to that training spot. I'll bring Madara."

The white-haired nodded in response as he stared at his brother with narrow eyes. Hashirama could read all his unspoken words from the look Tobirama gave him.

"You'd better come soon, brother." Izuna took a step to go.

"Wait. Izuna!"

"Nope! You'd better come soon."


End file.
